Phobia?
by Vonda17
Summary: Ganteng? iya!. Tajir? iya!. Keren?iyaa. Siapa sih yang tak kenal cowok perfect aka Sasuke Uchiha dengan kesempurnaanya yang di idam-idamkan para kaum hawa!. Tapi pernahkah kalian berpikir dibalik kesempurnaanya dia takut apa sih!.
1. Chapter 1

**Phobia?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi kishimoto

story by Vonda17

SasuSaku

T

Romance and little humor

Warning: Ooc, Typo, alur gaje, not EYD, dll. NO LIKE NO READ NO FLAME!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Phobia?

Vonda17 present.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tak habis pikir, kenapa teman-temannya sebegitu besar upayanya untuk mencari perhatian sang kekasih. Novel tebal yang berada di tangan Sakura pun terbanting menghantam meja, membuat pekikan kagum sampai pekikan kegenitan itu terhenti. Sakura tahu resiko punya pacar super idol itu seperti apa, dan beginilah jadinya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil dikala melihat gadisnya memancarkan tatapan maut, seakan-akan ada sinar laser yang keluar dari kedua bola mata emerald itu yang dapat membumihanguskan seluruh fansgirlnya. Sasuke pun menepuk bahu kekasihnya, Sakura pun mendongak melihatnya.

.

"Sabar."

Sakura hanya memutar mata sebal, ia pun membuang tangan Sasuke dari bahunya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Mereka keterlaluan!. Mereka sengaja ya membuat aku cemburu!?".

Sahut Sakura cemberut. Sasuke pun membungkukkan tubuh hingga wajahnya berada tepat disamping wajah Sakura.

"Meskipun begitu, tetap kau yang aku suka di banding mereka." bisiknya.

.

Blush.

.

Gadis pink itu tertunduk malu dikala mendengar bisikan Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum kecil, rasa kesalnya sedikit berkurang.

"Kalau begitu!... Kau harus mentraktirku, Sasuke-kun kalau tidak, tak ada jatah kencan malam minggu ini!"

Sasuke pun tersenyum menang, dengan cepat ia kecup pipi Sakura sebagai tanda persetujuan dan tentu saja pemandangan tadi mengundang iri bagi fansgirlnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Phobia?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LeafGreen Cafe. Pemandangan mencolok datang dari 2 sejoli ini, warna rambut yang nyentrik antara pink dan blue dark, menjadi pusat perhatian di cafe tersebut.

.

"Anda pesan apa tuan dan nyonya?" sahut waitress itu.

"1 Strawberry milkshake untukku dan 1Cappuchino less sugar nya untuk dia."

Sahut Sakura pada waitress tersebut

"pesanan tuan dan nyonya akan datang 5 menit lagi, terima kasih telah berkunjung."

Waitress itupun berlalu.

Malam ini mereka sedang dinner, lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang mengajak Sakura untuk melunasi janji mentraktirnya. Tanpa menunggu lama pesanan mereka pun datang.

.

"Ah, enaknya!... Terima kasih ya, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn"

Merekapun menikmati minuman yang mereka pesan seraya menikmati suasana dinner yang di selingi dengan candaan.

"hahaha aku tahu... Aku tahu pasti kau sangat malu saat di pestanya Naruto!" sahut Sakura tertawa pelan mengingat kejadian lucu yang menimpa Sasuke saat ulang tahun sahabatnya Naruto.

"oh, sudahlah Saki aku tidak mau me...!" Sasukepun berhenti berkata seketika.

Sakura pun menatap aneh perubahan raut w ajah dan tubuh kekasihnya yang menjadi tegang seakan ada yang mengagetinya. Dapat Sakura lihat keringat jatuh membasahi pelipisnya dan tatapan Sasuke pun tertuju pada satu titik.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Belum sempat pertanyaan itu terjawab Sasuke sudah beranjak dan dengan sekejap mata meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

.

"Sasuke! siapa yang akan membayar semua ini?!. Argh... Dia kenapa sih!?".

Seru Sakura melihat Sasuke pergi tergesa-gesa. Sungguh ia kecewa, kenapa di saat moment romantis seperti sekarang ini Sasuke malah membuatnya hancur berantakan.

"Maaf nyonya ini bill nya!"

"..."

.

TUING!...

.

"SASUKEEEEE..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Phobia?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh!... Sial!... Brengsek!"

Begitulah gerutuan gadis berambut pink ini yang berjalan sendirian di trotoar pinggir jalan Konoha City. Sungguh hari ini adalah hari terburuk dalam catatan sejarah hidupnya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan Sasuke yang tega membiarkannya sendirian seperti saat ini, apalagi ia harus berjalan dengan kaki kosong!, itu semua karena untuk membayar pesanan mereka berdua yang kelewat mahal padahal hanya sekedar minuman dan sialnya lagi ia lupa membawa dompet kesayangannya.

.

.

Flashback...

.

.

"Maaf, tapi saya lupa membawa dompet!"

Ujar Sakura pada pemilik Cafe yang ternyata Karin. Rival abadinya di sekolah.

"Meh, alasan! bilang saja kau mau dapat hidangan gratis dengan alasan seperti itu, merah jambu!." Sahut Karin sarkatis.

"Tapi sungguh, aku lupa membawanya!"

.

Karin pun mendecih, seketika matanya tertuju pada sepatu higheels milik Sakura.

"Sepatu mu bagus juga, merek paris kan?" tanya Karin.

"Ya, begitulah." Sahut Sakura menyombongkan diri.

"Ah, bagus! karena kau tidak punya uang untuk membayar ini semua jadi... Bagaimana kalau itu jadi jaminannya!" Karin pun menyeringai melihat ekspresi Sakura yang tertohok seperti itu.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Atau kau mau mencuci tumpukan piring dan gelas dibelakang!, kau pilih yang mana?"

.

.

.

.

Flashback off

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sial...Sial...Sial"

Seru Sakura mencak-mencal di jalan.

.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu Sasuke! sepatu limited edition kuuuu..."

Sakura pun melanjutkan jalannya, kakinya sedikit tersa nyilu saat tak sengaja menginjak batu kerikil tajam yang ia lewati.

"Auww..!"

Dengan kesal Sakura berjongkok dan menyentuh kakinya, emerald hijau itu pun mulai berair dan hampir menangis bila saja tak ada sebuah tangan yang terulur di depan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura pun mendongak dan mendapati 2 buah onyx hitam legam yang sangat ia kenal. Seketika raut wajah Sakura menjadi seram.

"Apa pedulimu, Uchiha!"

Gadis itu pun berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan si tersangka yang entah muncul darimana. Sasuke pun membuang napas dan meraih tangan Sakura.

"Apa lagi?!"

Ketus Sakura yang menatap garang Sasuke.

"Ini."

Kini ditangan kiri Sasuke menggantung sepasang sepatu yang ia sayangi. Tanpa lebih lama lagi Sasuke berjongkok dan memasangkan ke 2 sepatu itu.

"Maafkan aku." Sahut Sasuke datar.

.

"Hiks..."

Sasuke pun mendongakan kepalanya dikala mendengar isakan keluar dari bibir kekasihnya, Sasuke pun berdiri berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Kejam, Tega banget meninggalkanku sendirian.. hiks... hiks..."

.

Bugh!

Satu pukulan di dada diterima Sasuke.

.

Bugh!

Dua pukulan...

.

Bugh!

Tiga...

.

Hap!

.

"Aku minta maaf!"

Sasuke pun mengiring Sakura ke pelukannya, ia usap perlahan rambut pink yang halus itu dan tak lupa juga ia bisikan kata-kata yang bisa membuat Sakura melumer.

"Aishiteru.. Hime!"

.

"Bakka Sasu.. Aishiteru yo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Pojok Author:

Haloo Minna salam kenal semuanya, aku author baru di ffn dan ini salah satu karyaku, Twoshoot. Ku harap kalian suka dan wajib m emberikan Review kalian. Arigato.

.

.

.

Sign

Vonda17


	2. Chapter 2

**Phobia?**

.

Chapter 2 End.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Vonda17 Present.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya.

Sakura terbangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, kejadian malapetaka kemarin sudah ia lupakan, anggap saja kejadian kemarin adalah film drama korea in real life dadakan. Dan di hari yang spesial ini, dimana ia mendapat izin libur sekolah dari wali kelasnya yang sexy aka Tsunade senju secara tiba-tiba!. Rencana hari ini ia akan mempersiapkan diri karena ada sesuatu yang penting yang akan di bawakan oleh sang kekasih sebagai tanda perminta maafan yang kedua. Hmmm, Sakura yang memikirkan itu pun semakin tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Apakah ia akan membawa hadiah boneka teddy bear yang besar atau Sasuke akan membawa sebuah cincin pertunang... Kyaaaaaaa. Heboh batin Sakura seraya melompat ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura bergaya di depan cermin yang terpajang di kamarnya, sekarang ia memakai dress berwarna pink selutut dengan pita merah yang melingkari bawah dadanya, tak lupa ia gelung acak rambutnya sehingga terkesan sexy, dan penampilan Sakura semakin perfect dengan make up simple, sampai-sampai dirinya terpesona, termenung menatap dirinya sendiri yang amazing, dan tak menyadari kehadiran pangeran tampan yang bersandar di sisi pintu dengan senyuman mautnya itu.

.

"Ehem!" dehem Sasuke.

"EH!" seru Sakura menoleh terkejut.

"kau sudah siap?!" sahut Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah Sakura yang terpaku melihatnya.

Bagaimana tidak terpaku, lihat penampilan Sasuke sekarang!. Ditubuhnya yang proposional itu dibalut pas dengan kemeja dark grey, lengan kemeja yang sengaja ia singkap sampai siku membuatnya semakin tambah keren, dan celana jeans hitam yang menghias kakinya, gagah. Oh, Sakura sampai lupa bernapas melihat penampilannya yang begitu WOW hari ini. Tidak ada rambut bokong ayam yang terkesan kaku itu, walaupun masih mirip dengan gayanya sehari-hari tapi sekarang malah berkesan seperti emo style yang err... Hotty boy.

.

"Sakura?"

Tanya Sasuke membelai wajah Sakura.

"Ah, ya.. ahaha ya aku sudah siap!"

Sahut Sakura gugup dan segera mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah cermin kembali.

.

.

GYUT!

.

Degub... Degub...Degub...

.

Begitulah suara jantung Sakura yang kini berdegub dengan keras dikala Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang, dan menatapnya dari cermin.

"You're so beautifull"

bisik Sasuke seraya menyandarkan dagu di bahu Sakura dan mengecup singkat lehernya.

.

BLUSH..

"Sa-sasuke..kun berhenti menggodaku!"

Gumam Sakura berblushing ria menatap Sasuke balik.

"Sakura.."

Sasuke pun membimbing wajah Sakura agar menoleh ke arahnya.

"A... ap...hmmmb!?"

CUP...

"Sas.."

CUP...

"fuahh... Sasuke-kun no bakkaaaaaa!"

.

Teriak Sakura kabur menuju mobil Sasuke yang terparkir di depan rumahnya karena malu mendapat serangan mendadak dari kekasihnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekasihnya dan menyusulnya keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Phobia?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata emerald Sakura membulat saat melihat kemegahan rumah yang ada di depannya.

" ini sih, istana versailes bukan rumah!" batinnya kagum memandang kediaman kekasihnya untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Saki, ayo!" Sahut Sasuke menggandeng masuk tangan Sakura.

.

"Kaa-san... Tou-san, kenalkan ini Sakura. Haruno Sakura" Sahut Sasuke yang kini berada di ruang tamu bersama Sakura.

Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi pun menoleh kearah sumber suara dengan tatapan dingin dan mendapati seorang gadis mungil nan manis tapi berambut pink. Sakura yang merasa tertusuk oleh tatapan maut para Uchiha itu pun hanya berusaha untuk tenang dan tersenyum.

"ha-halo... Tante, Om dan Paman!.." sahut Sakura kikuk.

"Hn" Sakura semakin merinding dikala wanita paruh baya itu menatapnya semakin lekat dan dingin. Apalagi pria yang berambut panjang dan di ikat itu, seakan mau membakar Sakura hidup-hidup dengan matanya.

"matilah akuuuu!".batin Sakura menangis.

"kalian kenapa? aneh sekali!" seru Sasuke merangkul Sakura mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa keluarganya tidak menggigit dan sudah jinak. Ternyata Sasuke mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi, sepertinya Sakura mengalami tekanan batin oleh tatapan khas klannya yang memang begitu saat ada orang baru masuk di wilayahnya. Duh, galaknya.

.

"Gyaaaaaa!"

"!?"

"Manis sekali! apakah dia calon menantuku?!" Seketika Mikoto menghampiri dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Dan Sakura, tentu saja ia Shock mendapat pelukan dan pekikan girang dari ibu Sasuke.

"Kaasan menghancurkan latihan kita selama 1 menit tadi, hancur sudah image Uchiha yang terkenal itu, Mom." gerutu Itachi lesu tertunduk di sofa.

"hey hey... lupakan latihan Image cool Uchiha itu, kau tidak lihat gadis lucu ini!?" Sahut Mikoto berbalik menatap garang Itachi. Itachipun hanya mendengus.

"ah, kalian duduklah." perintah pria yang lebih tua yang tak lain adalah ayah Sasuke dan Itachi.

Mereka semua pun duduk di sofa yang ada diruangan itu. Fugaku pun menatap Sakura yang duduk disamping Sasuke dan tertunduk malu itu.

"Ehem." Sakurapun mendongak dikala Fugaku ini berdehem dan menatapnya takut-takut.

"jadi, bagaimana dengan anakku?" tanya Fugaku.

"Eh, sumimasen?" sahut Sakura sopan menanyakan maksud sang pemimpin Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke, seperti apa menurutmu?" tanya Fugaku .

"Aaa... dia baik, tampan tentu saja... Dan dia menyebalkan... Ta-tapi aku sangat menyayanginya." ucap Sakura tersenyum kikuk, sedangkan Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Hn, ternyata sejauh itu kau mengenalnya. Aku harap anak itu tidak menyusahkanmu Sakura." senyum Fugaku, dan seketika Sakura pun ikut tersenyum lepas seperti tidak ada lagi yang akan membunuhnya.

"Tou-san aku ke belakang dulu,kalian berbincang-bincanglah denganya!" Ucap Sasuke yang beranjak dari sofanya.

"Dan Itachi, awas kalau kau menggodanya!".

.

"yayaya... Aku tidak dengar!." Seru Itachi melihat adiknya berlalu. Itachi pun mendekati Sakura.

"sudah berapa lama kau menjadi kekasih otoutou-chan?" tanya Itachi yanf menarik perhatian Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"ah, sudah 1 tahun Uchiha-san" ucap Sakura.

"Ya ampun, Sakura jangan panggil aku terlalu formal! panggil aku Aniki saja, kau juga boleh memanggil ibuku dengan sebutan Kaasan!" Sakura pun memandang takjub pada Itachi, rupanya kakak Sasuke ini cukup hangat seperti Ibunya berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang dingin seperti ayahnya. Sakura pun tersenyum manis.

"iya, terima kasih...Aniki."

"nah begitu lebih baik!." sahut Itachi mencubit pipi Sakura gemas.

"a.. auw... " seru Sakura.

" Itachi, hentikan lihat dia jadi sakit begitu" seru Mikoto.

"dia lucu sekali, Kaa-san!" Itachi pun menyudahi acara mencubit pipi tembem Sakura.

"Sakura-chan apakah Sasuke pernah membuatmu kesal ataupun jengkel?" tanya Mikoto.

"yaa... pernah Kaa-san" Sahut Sakura mengangguk.

"seperti apa?" tanya Mikoto kembali. Itachi pun menyeringai seperti ada yang direncanakannya.

" kemarin dia meninggalkanku sendirian di cafe, dan anehnya dia seperti ketakut..."

"BWAHAHAHA..."

"tan...!?"

Sakura terkejut mendengar tawa keras Itachi.

"Sakura pasti kamu kesel banget kan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

" Dan pastinya kamu belum tahu apa penyebabnya kan?"

Sakura mengangguk lagi.

Itachi pun menyeringai keji seraya merogoh kantung celananya.

"you will see!"

Dengan segenap hati Itachi menaruh benda replika itu di atas meja. Sakura pun terkesiap.

"itu kan..." Sahut Sakura cengo.

"Hn, ah itu dia datang, kau bersikaplah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa!" bisik Itachi yang kembali ke posisinya.

"kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Tanya Sasuke curiga dan baru saja datang. Ia pun duduk di samping Sakura.

"aku hanya ingin kenal lebih dekat saja dengan calon istrimu itu, Sasuke-chan! " sahut Itachi yang membuat Sakura berblushing ria.

"Itachi" deathglare Sasuke mendengar panggilan tabu didalam hidupnya.

"Sakura, kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku kan?" selidik Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura.

"Tidak kok! Sasuke-kun." Sahut Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Hn, aneh". Gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau ambilkan majalah itu!" perintah Itachi menunjuk kearah meja.

" Ambil sendiri!" Ketus Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Deathglare Sakura ke arah Sasuke dan menyiratkannya untuk mematuhi perintah kakaknya.

Sasuke yang mendapatkan tatapan itu pun hanya menghela napas dan dengan pasrah ia mendekati meja untuk mengambil majalah itu.

Sasukepun berjalan kearah meja , tak menyadari kalau Itachi sedang mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura dan tentu saja disertai senyuman jail yang terpatri diwajah tampanya.

Sasuke pun semakin dekat dengan meja, dan saat ia melihat kearah meja tersebut...

.

DEG

.

"!"

"ekspresi itu...! sama seperti kemarin!" batin Sakura yang melihat Sasuke menjadi kaku, tegang dan seperti melihat hantu saja!.

.

.

BRUUUGG!.

"Kyaaaaaa..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Phobia?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"enngghh..."

Lenguh Sasuke yang mulai sadar dari pingsannya. Jujur Sakura merasa bersalah atas insiden tadi tapi selain itu ,ia juga tahu apa penyebab kekasihnya ini kabur.

"Sakura.." sahut Sasuke mulai mendudukan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

"ah, ini minumlah..." Sahut Sakura yang menyodorkan air putih dan menatap sendu Sasuke. Sasuke pun menengak air itu dan menaruh gelasnya di atas meja disamping tempat tidurnya.

"kau kenapa, Saki?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir melihat Sakura yang wajahnya seperti ingin menangis.

"lalu kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Gomenasai!" seru Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Gomenne, sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau meninggalkan ku kemarin! ... " Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, ia pun mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

DEG!

Sasuke teringat sesuatu! firasatnya pun menjadi tidak enak.

"Sasuke-kun takut dengan inikan!?"

JRENG!

.

"Oh, Shit!" jerit batin Sasuke.

Sakura mengacungkan benda itu tepat di depan wajah Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat itupun seketika berhenti bernapas dan jatuh pingsan kembali.

Sakura yang ditinggal pingsan itu pun menggerutu.

"Sasuke-kuuuuunnnnn, ini kan hanya seekor cicak! apa yang kau takutkan?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pojok Author:

fiuuuuhh, akhirnya selesai juga nuntasin fict ini maaf telat ya minna soalnya aku harus berperang selama 3 hari melawan UN . Nah Minna mohon tinggalkan review kalian ya terima kasih yang sudah mereview maaf ga bisa di tulis dan terima kasih juga pada silent reader. Sampai berjumpa lagi di karyaku selanjutnya. ciyu babay... :D

Sign Vonda17


End file.
